


The entries

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: the ``out of the extraordinary´´ arc but in jekyll´s point of view





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warning: it contains violent imagery,a major character ``death´´, and a character descending into the worst, viewer is advised

Entry 1  
Champion bond made an assembly to all the members of the league this afternoon, he told us that he and his companion caught one of the elves that were wondering through London, he added that this being should be a new member.  
We saw the being that champion had caught, at the cell, there was a young brunette-haired woman, she was wearing a weird purple costume thing, black pants and shoes, she was wandering like a caged animal, she looked scared..

Entry 2.  
Bond told me to make some adjustments to her due to her rudeness, I totally disagree about that, but they forced me to do this, I saw her tied in that table, she tried to escape, I walked slowly towards her while I was holding a shringe…  
She looked at me with those blue eyes..  
Im sorry

Entry 3.  
The experiments had started, they told me to dissect the girl…, I did it…, we discovered that this being has...a healing factor, later, I saw her, her face was beaten up, she said: I feel so extraordinary..  
Poor thing.

Entry 4.  
How this happen so fast?, they told me that she was sick and they didn’t know if she was going to live or not, I don’t want to let her die, what have I done, why they forced me to do that, I entered the cell, I saw her lying on the floor, she wasn’t moving, I just hugged her, tears ran down in my face…  
Just forgive me, but she started to move,she´s alive… I heard her for the first time, she told me that she would go to a pharmacy…  
I spend the night with her..

Entry 5.  
They found her lying on the floor outside the museum, she just fell down the stairs, bond told me that she tried to escape again, they told me to use hyde for this experiment because she had pithecophobia, I accepted that, hours later, bond told me that I did a great job, one of his companions said that they saw her, almost mawled by him, she was punching the door, screaming, but hyde caught her…

Entry 6.

An afroamerican man wearing a black suit and a anthropomorphic plant came to our HQ, he found her, he took her away.., as I was outside, I realized that she was gone…, I cried.


	2. diary pages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in page 20, i should recommend to listen to this music at the scene when jekyll encounters the shadow entity:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=st9kEqIhXZA

Page 4:  
Champion bond had founded an academy near the gardens of the city of antcornu, the best thing is that now we can receive new members and created new leagues, the worst thing, the people on this city treats us like pariahs, it seems that they don’t accept us in here..  
I wonder what would happen next..

Page 6:  
i…can´t believe it, I found her…., she was in one of the rooms from the academy, she introduce herself, but she wanted to be called by her second name: strange..  
She asked me about what happened to my left ear. I replied that it was a long story, she started to call me jacko.

Page 8.  
Strange appeared in one of my classes, she showed her middle finger in front of me and telling me how idiot I am, then she pushed me into the wall and screamed: bother,bother,bother. All the time.

Page 9  
I was at the academy grounds, sitting on a bench next to her, she told me some non-sense, everytime she said those things, she always smiled, strange told me about how she stopped eating seafood due to a woman told her about the oysters and also due to an incident in a place called long john silver´s ending her with an allergy.

Page 11  
I saw strange sitting on the roof of the academy, she waved at me, but..she began to do those hurtful pranks at me, she called me such horrible names that I don’t want to mention, but I love her anyway.

Page 13.  
I saw a young man, the same species as her,who was staring at the window, he was wearing a black turtleneck sweater and a black coat, the most interesting thing was that, he was wearing a white mask and a weird purple hat with cat ears..  
He looks scary.  
After he was gone, I stayed with her, strange looked uncomfortable and insecure about me, but she smiled at me, that made me feel better.

Then we sat in one of the benches, I told her how much I love her, but she told me that relationship would be impossible, strange said that she was taken and also, she was only 18, she didn’t want to date a 47 yr old weirdo who has a monkey man as an evil alter ego..  
But she told me about she has an open relationship..

Page 16.

I saw the boy again this morning, he was using the phone, I heard that she was acting strange lately, strange started to have nightmares, some symptoms of PTSD, speaking non-sense, the worst thing I heard about that conversation it was that she slept with her eyes wide open.  
Poor thing..  
But the boy looked at me with that death stare.  
At night, as I was walking, I found the boy again, he told me about why I was with his friend, I told him that he didn’t know that I love her, but he told me this: Loving her?, after what have you and the league done to her?, you are just a threat for her!, that line made me speechless, im not a threat!.

Page 18  
I made the bad decision of turning into hyde in front of her, she didn’t reacted, she looked at him with that expressionless face.  
I realized that her height reached to his hips, she was small, strange just said hello to him, but he just smiled, he remembered her, he remembered that day, but strange had the bad idea to tell a monkey-related joke.  
In the afternoon, I saw her with her friends, riding in a shopping cart.

Page 20.  
I spent the day with strange, I need to relief that pain after that boy told me, and she said that it feels like carrying a ticking bomb.  
She brought to me to the strangest places, she showed some weird music she said me such names of songs such as ``on melancholy hill´´, ``dare´´ or ``she came back´´ and also some daemonic music,according to her is``heavy metal´´.  
I felt great when I was with her..until that night, I went to pick something at the academy, as I came back, I saw her…  
But she turned back to see me, she said this:``in London they do such terrible things to me, and I remember every single detail´´, then she walked away, I followed her, I arrived to the roof of a building.  
She said to me: ``I don’t understand, there has to be a reason, there has to be, there has to…, but..why always you..i mean, you are involved into this, I mean your bad side…, im scared´´  
She looked at me..and said:``can I stay with him?´´  
I told her to not jump..  
But she said: ``mankind doesn’t deserve this man´´  
Then she jumped off the building, as I went down, her body was gone, as I wondered through the streets, I noticed that no one was there, except me..  
But I saw a purple hooded figure, it had ears that resembled her weird outfit, the figure was riding on a creature that looked like a pony, but it was pink and it looked creepy.  
The figure noticed me, it pet the creature and went down.  
It told me with that ghastly voice, but it sounded like Latin mixed with Japanese, then it pulled out a white sword with a dark blue aura on it, that thing want to fight, I tried my best but that thing attacked me with that sword and some supernatural powers, I wanted to turn into hyde, but I couldn´t, I call that thing by the name of that elf girl…  
The hooded being stared at me with that red glowing eye, the being whistle and yelled: PINKA!  
I looked to the left, I saw that pink creature went towards me in an incredible speed, and it let out a blood-curdling shriek that made me scream.

I suddenly woke up at the library of the academy, strange was with me, she asked me if I was alright, I immediately hugged her, she looked confused, I asked her if she would be with me..  
But she looked insecure, but she accepted it anyway.  
That night, I slept with her, we didn’t do that, you thought that I was doing that with her,no, don’t have a dirty mind.

The worst thing is that I turn into hyde while I’m sleeping, she felt his breath on her back…

Page 25  
This is not happening, how this could happen, it all happen when I saw strange writing on a notebook, I asked her why, but she didn’t want to talk about it, one day she didn’t appeared, I was so worried, but she appeared, wearing an armor, she was with her friends and also the citizens of antcornu were also there, holding weapons.  
She said this:  
``surprised?, well, you only thought that I was a sweet girl,no,how do feel about that?, how do you felt when I was with griffin?, and now what?, betraying is my signature move, and you turned into the monky man,fucking great´´  
Then the battle started, I saw that every citizen killing the students, painting the walls in black, it was horrible.  
But I saw that the white-masked boy killed Mina and griffin and that blonde reptile killed quatermain and nemo.  
They killed my friends…, and I was the next one, but she appeared, holding a sword, after hours of fighting, I threw into the nearest trashcan, but I heard her whistling and yelling: 499!.  
Then that pale created popped out and attacked me, glad I survived the attack.  
Now that academy is now conquered by her.  
Im writing this at the british museum, my friends are dead, only me and campion bond survived…

What would happen next?


	3. scrapped paper

Page 1.  
The martians had arrived to London, so, im the only thing to kill those things…, do I deserve a sacrifice?  
Page 2.  
This is awful…, I was resurrected by her as a skeleton, and then I got killed by the godly blondy…  
Then an eldritch creature just resurrects me again by a thing called ``dimensional necromancy´´…  
Now as im back from the dead I shall avenge on her and her people for making this!, until she told me that she owns now the league, I lost faith in everything, but im not going to give up my revenge!,


End file.
